femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquiessence (Lady Death)
She represented Heaven's side in the Rapture battle. Later she became one of Lady Death's battlemaidens. History/Plot Destiny foretold a day when a powerful being with lineage to Heaven and Hell would break the Seventh Seal, heralding the start of the “Judgement War”. When this event occurred the breaker would have to submit completely to either Heaven or Hell, tipping the balance of the war. Two immortal incarnations of destiny, Aquiessence and Demonatrix, were created at the beginning of time to enforce this conscription. If the Seal-breaker would not willingly decide between serving Heaven or Hell, they would compete to conscript the breaker. Hell’s representative, Demonatrix, would in combat brand the breaker with Hell’s mark, the pentagram, conscripting them. The seductress angel Aquiessence would enthrall the seal-breaker with the essence of the beauty and love of Heaven and conscript the individual with her Divine Kiss. The breaking of the Seventh Seal by Lady Death summoned Aquiessence and Demonatrix. They demanded that Lady Death choose a side, but she refused. It was then a race to see who could force Lady Death’s submission first. Demonatrix attacked, but she was quickly trapped under a collapsing building. Alone with Lady Death, Aquiessence began her seduction. Lady Death was enthralled and she nearly submitted to eternal enslavement, but her strong free will allowed her to break free of Aquiessence’s control. Her seductive body rendered useless, Aquiessence physically attacked Lady Death, still attempting to kiss her. Easily outmatched by the more powerful Lady Death, Aquiessence was losing decisively when Demonatrix rejoined the battle. Realizing that Aquiessence and Demonatrix together might be too powerful to defeat, Lady Death took advantage of the fact that they fought at cross-purposes. She ducked as Demonatrix lunged at her with Hell’s brand. The brand struck Aquiessence while she was attacking Lady Death from behind. Lady Death thrust the stunned angel’s lips together with Demonatrix’s, triggering the Divine Kiss. Hell’s fiery energy ascended on the branded Aquiessence, claiming her. At the same time Heaven’s energy descended on Demonatrix. Both were caught in the confluence of Heaven and Hell’s conflicting energies. The ravaged angel was left to suffer for all eternity, torn between her true angelic nature and forced alliance to Hell. Relationships Powers Enslavement through seduction, enhanced strength, and flight. small-Aquiessence - Intro 600dpi merge edit 2.png|Introduction (scan mod) small-Aquiessence - Mine 600 dpi_merge 3 red.png|Attacks (scan mod) small-Aquiessence - Ah Yes 700dpi Smile.png|Approaching to seduce (scan mod) small-Aquiessence - Landing 600dpi merge 2.png|Seduction begins (scan mod) small-Aquiessence - Lean 600dpi clean 2.png|Seduction temptation (scan mod) small-Aquiessence - Divine Kiss_edit.png|Seduction fails (scan mod) small-Aquiessence - Scared 900dpi Merge brows.png|Bewildered and scared after seduction fails (scan mod) small-Aquiessence - Wings 600dpi combo copy.png|Physically outmatched (scan mod) small-Aquiessence - Branded 900dpi merge yellow hair circle 4.png|Branded as hell's slave (scan mod) smal-Aquiessence - Forced Kiss merge 2.png|Lady Death forces a stunned Aquiessence to kiss (scan mod) small-Aquiessence - Explosion_Post 2.png|Caught in the confluence of heaven and hell energy (scan mod) small-Aquiessence - Burnt 720 dpi merge 3.png|Ravaged after confluence (scan mod) Category:1990s Category:Angel Category:Catfight Category:Comic Book Villainess Category:Immortal Category:Slave Owner Category:Fate: Enslaved Category:Forced Kissing Category:Blonde Category:Failed Seduction Category:Low Cut Top Category:Femme Fatale Category:Humiliated Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine